Just Give Me a Reason
by orsinoslady
Summary: Entry for IWTS 2013. Eric and Sookie have been together for 5 years. But they aren't moving forward and Sookie suspects things that she didn't think Eric was capable of. After a confrontation that leaves both sides unhappy, can they find their way back to each other? Beginning of a multi-chapter fic. AH characters.
1. Chapter 1

**I Write the Songs-CONTEST ENTRY**

Title: Just Give Me a Reason

Disclaimer: I own nothing with the Sookieverse and am just borrowing it oh so briefly for this story.

Pen Name: orsinoslady

Virgin Writer: No

Teaser: Eric and Sookie have been together for 5 years as boyfriend and girlfriend, but Sookie is wondering if that's enough. Can they find their way back together?

A/N: This is planned to be a part of a bigger story, this is only the beginning.

**Sookie POV**

As I paced the foyer, I couldn't help thinking about everything that had happened to get us to this point. Where had we gone wrong? Eric and I had been together for 5 years; 5 wonderful years where we dated, made friends, had fun, made love. But, apparently, that wasn't enough.

Recently things between Eric and myself had been tense, almost hostile in many ways. There wasn't that ease there that we had both become so used to. And I felt that the tension was almost to the breaking point.

I breathed out a sigh as I sat myself in the rocking chair, waiting of the inevitable moment of confrontation when Eric walked through the front door of the house that we had come to call home. As I waited for him, I allowed myself to reminisce about growing up in this large farmhouse with my Gran as the only parent I knew.

My parents died when I was very young, almost too young to remember them. But I remembered enough to call to mind an image of them and my brother in the backyard and I can almost remember my mother's voice. But that's all I can remember. I still have my brother, so I have some connection to that part of my life, but he's several years older than me and even though Gran took him in too, more often than not he spent his time with his best friend Hoyt Fortenberry and stayed with him most nights.

When Gran died, she left this house to me and for a long time after I took up permanent residence I despaired of ever finding someone to live in this big house with me. But, I eventually met Eric when out with some friends in Shreveport, the largest town within a decent driving distance.

I guess you could say that the rest is history and we've been together ever since. We haven't made it official yet, however, and I think that's the basis of my tension with Eric. We've been dating for 5 years and we're both 27 now, so we met when we were 22. The majority of our friends are married and many of them already have one child, some with two or more.

To be left behind (as I see it in my mind) doesn't sit well with me. I let out another breath just as I heard tires crunch on the gravel outside. Eric was home and it was now or never. I heard his car door slam and his steps as he walked towards the house; his heavy tread as he climbed the three steps to the porch and his crossing to the door. His key in the lock and it turning as he let himself in.

He opened the door and paused when he saw me sitting in the foyer staring at the door. We looked at each other and I saw his surprise as well as the apprehension. He sighed as he walked in and closed the door. I watched him as he put his briefcase down and placed his coat on the hanger. He then turned and looked at me.

We both stared at each other for several moments, waiting to see if the other person would speak first and break the tension that was slowly building. Eventually I saw him swallow and ask, "How was your day?"

I stopped myself from snorting at his question. I know it was his attempt at diffusing the tension and possibly diverting me from whatever had me sitting here waiting for him. Instead of answering his question, I said, "I think we need to talk."

He stared at me before answering, "And it couldn't have waited until a little later, after I had a chance to relax and shower?"

I shook my head no, not trusting myself enough to talk at this point. I stood up and walked into the living room, trusting that he would follow me into it. I sat at one end of the couch and he sat at the other end. We were silent for a few more moments before he asked, "What do we need to talk about?"

I looked at him and saw that he was very tense and looking everywhere but at me. I sighed and asked, "What are we doing, Eric?"

He looked at me perplexed and said, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, us, this," I answered as I motioned between the two of us, trying to convey our relationship.

He seemed to carefully be choosing his words as he answered, "I thought we were dating."

I sighed and thought carefully about how to tell him what was on my mind. "Eric, we've been dating 5 years, 5 wonderful years. But, recently, I've been feeling that we're at a standstill."

I looked at him to try to gauge his reaction to what I was saying, but he had closed his face to me and I couldn't tell anything that he was feeling or thinking.

He eventually prompted, "A standstill?"

"Yeah, I feel like while we're great together, our relationship isn't going anywhere; it isn't moving forward and I don't like how this feels."

"Are you not happy anymore?"

"I don't know that I'm not happy anymore more, I just know what to think or how to feel."

We were silent again for a few moments before he asked me what I had kind of been hoping he wouldn't: "What has brought on these feelings for you? I thought everything was fine. We've been living together for a while now, you seem happy and I know I'm happy, so I'm a bit confused about where this is coming from."

I could feel the tears building up in my eyes as I told him that I wasn't happy and hadn't been for a while. "I keep expecting something from you that never happens."

"What do you keep expecting from me that never happens?" he asked me incredulously. "I feel like I've given you everything! I moved out to Bon Temps to live with you, even though it means commuting almost an hour every day just to go to work. I helped you update this house because it was stuck in some bygone era. I have given up a lot of my life to be here to keep you happy!"

I felt like I had been slapped in the face. "You've given me everything?!" I spat back. I had started out upset, but his reaction definitely lit the fire in me. "I'm sorry that moving out here has been such an inconvenience to you; that I've put such a cramp in your life just so you could be with me. But, you know what, that's ok. I'm about to make this decision very easy for you. I want you gone."

There was a moment of silence after I said I wanted him to leave where we both looked at each other, surprised at what I had said. But, I knew in my heart that it was the right thing to have said and done. "I want you gone," I told him with more conviction. "You can go wherever it is you want to go to get back your life that you supposedly gave up. And, while you're at it, you can include Cindy in your plans."

Now Eric looked like I had punched him in the gut. Before he could start spouting denials, I said, "You talk in your sleep. At first I discounted it as some weird dreams about an attractive woman that you saw on the street or even some porn star that you found on the internet when we weren't together. But you've been saying her name for a while now, often enough that I'm a little suspicious. Especially when you're obviously getting a happy ending in your dreams with her."

We sat there in silence and I was hoping that he would deny knowing a Cindy, would say that she was just this old high school girlfriend, that she was just some random woman he saw on the street and gave a name to. But, he didn't say anything of those things. He looked guilty.

"You should pack a bag and go somewhere else tonight. Call me tomorrow morning and I'll tell you when you can come by to get the rest of your things."

For a moment he looked like he was going to say something, but he ended up not saying anything; he just stood up and walked out of the room. I sat on the couch listening to the faint sounds of Eric moving around in our bedroom. A few minutes later I heard him walk back into the room and stop behind me. I didn't both to look at him and just waited to see what he would say to me. After a few moments he said, "I never set out to hurt you with everything that has happened. I know you have certain expectations of us and our relationship and that I didn't deliver. I just don't think I can."

There were so many things that I wanted to say to him, but just couldn't. I wouldn't have known where to begin. So I said nothing as Eric walked out the door and, most likely, out of my life.

**Eric POV**

I sat in my car after Sookie kicked me out not quite sure what to think or believe. I honestly was having trouble understanding what had just happened. Sookie and I had been dating for 5 years and I thought that everything was great. We had a great relationship, had amazing sex and we got along so well.

But I couldn't deny that I hadn't been completely honest with her. She was right when she said that our relationship was at a standstill and had been for a while. I had been feeling the same thing, but I couldn't do anything about it. For me, the spark or the essence of our relationship went out a few months back and I haven't quite figured out what it was that snuffed it out.

Well, I might be being a little dishonest there. I have a pretty good idea and it centers around Cindy. Cindy is a new financial officer in my company, Old World, and she is incredibly good at her job, which is why I hired her. However, she is also incredibly attractive and started to actively pursue me in the romantic sense about a month after I hired her. We work closely together most days and even though I resisted her and told her I was in a happy and fulfilling relationship, she wouldn't let it go.

Eventually, I couldn't ignore her any longer and I gave in to temptation. I am not happy that I did it and I felt and still feel horrible about the entire episode. I had every intention of telling Sookie that night what had happened, but when I got home, she had cooked my favorite meal and was waiting for me wearing nothing but an apron. All thoughts of confessing my sins vanished with one look at her.

The opportunity to confess passed and I swore I would never do it again. Except, I couldn't keep my word. The next thing I knew I was working later just for an opportunity to be with Cindy and not just so we could have sex. We would have long conversations about everything and nothing and I felt myself really connecting with her in a way that I stupidly thought I hadn't connected with Sookie in a long time.

Cindy knew that I was still with Sookie, but she had no problems with it. In fact, I think she enjoyed knowing that I had someone else to go home to, but that she was the one that consumed my mind. Now I have to figure out what to do with the entire situation. Sookie is obviously upset and I don't know that I can fix it. And, I'm not quite sure I want to.

I sighed and started the car to make my way to the local Holiday Inn to spend the night. While I would love to go somewhere else, news travels fast here and no matter where I went soon the entire township would know that Sookie and I were on the outs. At least at the hotel I would be able to ignore people and not have to deal with their looks of censure over what I had done.

I got to the hotel and got settled, but inside I was very unsettled. Since it had been a little while since it had happened, everything had had a chance to sink in and I was starting to freak out. I didn't know what to do or who to call. I couldn't call Jason, her brother, because he would kick my ass. I couldn't call Pam, my best friend, because she would kick my ass too. Everyone that I would normally call in a crisis was now off limits because of my infidelity.

So I called the one person who knew what was going on: Cindy.

As the phone rang, I almost chickened out and hung up, but Cindy answered before I could do that. "Eric, how are you?" her silky voice asked me.

I can honestly say that her voice is one of the things that ultimately was my undoing. She has one of those voices that sounds like sex and you can't help reacting to. Unfortunately, even in my freak out mode I wasn't immune to that.

"Things are….not alright," I said before telling her that Sookie had kicked me out.

She was silent for so long that I moved the phone away from my face to make sure we were still connected. "Well," she slowly said, "I can't say that I'm unhappy with this. I never said anything while you were with her, but it was starting to get old knowing that you were going home to another one, fucking another woman before you went to bed."

I was shocked, to say the least, that she felt that way. The way she held herself when we were together told me that she was happier not being in a "relationship" in the normal sense of the word. I said as much to her.

She laughed and said, "I learned at an early age to hide the majority of my true feelings from people. I've been doing that with you because I didn't want to cause too much of an issue with you and your little wifey."

"She wasn't my wife," I said automatically. And, then it hit me. The reason why Sookie was so upset with me about everything. Cheating on her was one thing and something that I would never get her forgiveness for, but we were together for 5 years and now I understood what she meant by our relationship standing still. In those five years, while I had told her I loved her, I had never proposed to her or attempted to move our relationship forward.

Occasionally she would try to bring up the next step or where I saw us going in our future, but I always found a reason to not have the conversation. Apparently she decided she couldn't take it anymore.

I heard my name being called and realized that I was still on the phone with Cindy. "Cindy, I'll see you tomorrow."

I then hung up on her. I couldn't believe that I was so stupid and blind to not see that Sookie just wanted us to move forward with our relationship and everything. I could have beat myself up over this.

I sat myself down in the easy chair in the corner and spent the rest of the night brooding over what had happened and where I wanted to go from there.

**Sookie POV**

I spent the rest of the evening after Eric left a crying mess. I heard the phone ring several times, but let the answering machine pick it up. About an hour after I kicked him out I forced myself up and into our, my bedroom to try to get some sleep. But, as soon as I laid down on the bed I realized that no sleep was going to happen while in there because the bed smelled like him.

Luckily, my old bedroom still had a bed in it and I went in there to spend the night. I was able to eventually fall asleep, but slept fitfully and woke up the next morning feeling terrible.

I drug myself downstairs, never more thankful than right then that it was almost the end of June and that I was on summer break from my teaching job. I got the coffee pot started and hit the play button on the answering machine. The first message was from Maxine Fortenberry reminding me that there was a bake sale this upcoming weekend and I had promised to make 5 pies for it as well as some individually packaged items. I made a note before deleting the message and moving on.

The next message was from Pam, Eric's best friend who had also become one of my favorite friends as well. "Sookie, it's Pam. This is the 3rd time I've called in 20 minutes. I'm going to assume that Eric is enjoying your luscious breasts and that you're not answering because you're enjoying yourself. Don't forget that I'm coming by tomorrow around lunch to pick you up for the spa day we planned several weeks ago. I expect you to look presentable as well; no sweat pants allowed."

My eyes widened when I heard Pam's message. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 11 o'clock and that Pam would most likely show up at any moment, hoping to catch me without clothes on. I quickly poured myself a cup of coffee before making my way back to the bathroom to try and get ready.

However, before I could get in the shower and wash away the evidence of last night's crying, I heard a car outside and a knock on the door. I sighed, knowing that Pam would sniff out what happened and braced myself for it as I went to let her in.

I slapped a smile on my face as I opened the door and brightly welcomed her in. Apparently it wasn't enough though because she brusquely said, "What the fuck happened to you?"

My smile faltered and I attempted to play dumb. "What do you mean?"

"Sookie, you look like you got hit by several trucks last night. Your eyes are puffy and red, signifying that you cried at some point last night. And, you were never good at lying to me. So, I repeat, what the fuck happened to you?"

The entire story came tumbling out of my mouth and I started crying again. In the middle of it, Pam guided me into the living room and onto the couch. She even sat there and listened to it all without saying anything. Once I had calmed down, she stood up and walked back into my bedroom. She came out with a wet washcloth and my forgotten coffee. She handed me the washcloth before walking into the kitchen with the coffee. She came back several moments later and the coffee was warm.

I wiped my face and took a tentative sip of the coffee. She was silent for a few more moments before she said, "So, all that happened last night?"

Not trusting myself to speak again, I just nodded my head before taking another sip of my coffee.

"Do you wish for me to kill him?"

I gasped. "Pam! No!"

"I was just joking, trying to gauge your feelings on the matter."

I looked at her, not quite believing that she was joking, but let it slide. "What are you going to do?" she asked after several more moments of silence.

"I'm not sure. I'm so upset that he was apparently cheating on me and that he just didn't seem to even want to have anything to do with me anymore."

Pam didn't say anything, just looked at me. "I guess the only thing I can do at this point is try to talk to him later when he comes to get his things and see if a night away has given each of us perspective and go from there."

Pam snorted and said, "A night away giving perspective? Please. If after several months of fucking some bimbo in the office didn't give him some perspective, then one night certainly didn't do shit for him. I say you wash your hands of him and move on with your life."

"But, Pam, he's your best friend!"

"He may be my best friend, but that doesn't mean I'll stand by while he makes the biggest mistake of his life and just let you welcome him back with open legs. I won't do it Sookie!"

I was a little taken aback by her vehemence on the matter and asked her why she felt so strongly about it. "Sookie, you are a strong woman and I knew the two of you were perfect for each other when you met all those years ago. But, that doesn't mean that after what's he's done he should be allowed a free pass on this. He needs to be made to understand that what he did was wrong."

"I think he knows what he did was wrong, Pam."

"Really? Do you really think that? Then why did he continue to fuck this woman without stopping it or saying something to you? Why did it take you finally saying something for this whole thing to break wide open?"

I didn't know what to say and I knew she was right. I just didn't want to admit it. "Come on," she said, standing up. "You need to go shower. I'm taking you to the spa day because you deserve it. But, I'm going to stay here so Eric can come get his things and you don't have to see him."

"What are you going to do Pam?"

"Nothing. I just want to spare you the pain of having to see him and deal with the apologies he will spout."

She ushered me into the bathroom and shut me in there. I sighed and went about showering, the whole time wondering what she was up to and why she wanted to be here when Eric got here.

**Pam POV**

It took a little bit of cajoling, but I finally got Sookie dressed and on her way to the spa. I even got her to take my car, feeding her some bullshit about I would have driven anyways and she should take it and not waste her gas. I didn't bother mentioning that I had texted Eric from her phone so he would think she would be here to meet him. I'm sure he's already plotting what to say to her to get back in her good graces. I could see earlier that if he came at her with an apology then she probably would have caved.

It might see weird that as Eric's best friend for as long as anyone can remember that I'm taking the side of the girlfriend that I've only known for a few years. However, I like Sookie and her and Eric are amazing together. At least, they used to be. Recently though, I could tell something was off. I never pressed it, figuring one or both of them would say something to me. But neither of them did. Which is why this clusterfuck happened I guess.

While I waited for Eric, I sat on the couch and thought about what I wanted to say to him. I was so pissed that he could do something like this to Sookie. Before he met her he was definitely a ladies man. He would usually find a different woman every night. That all changed with Sookie though. He told me that he could see himself being happy with her for a long time. I had no reason to worry about them. But, apparently, I should have been worried.

While I didn't work with Eric at his company, I was the lawyer he kept on retainer. I started out as a criminal lawyer, but decided I preferred to do my work in the boardroom so I switch to business law. Eric was my first client. Since then I've built quite the client base and was known as one of the best lawyers for a business to have on their side. And, that's why I get paid the big bucks.

I was jolted from my thoughts by the sound of tires on gravel. I stood up and walked to a window to peek out. I saw Eric get out of his car with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. I snorted and went to open the door. Eric was striding towards the door, but drew up short when he saw me standing there and not Sookie.

"Pam," Eric said cautiously. I could see he was trying to gauge the situation and figure out how much I knew.

"Eric," I replied.

We stood there staring at each other for a few moments before Eric asked, "Where is Sookie?"

"She's gone to the spa day we had planned for today."

"Why aren't you with her."

"I decided my place was here after hearing about what happened last night."

Eric didn't say anything for a few moments and then said, "Let me explain Pam before you jump to conclusions."

"Before I jump to conclusion Eric?"

I could see he was about to say something else but I cut him off. "I think it's a little hard to jump to conclusions when Sookie cried her eyes out on my shoulder earlier when I showed up and she told me everything that happened last night. Cheating on her? You really did that? That was the Eric I used to know; the Eric that you were until you met Sookie. Or so I thought. Is this Cindy the only one? Or is she just one in a long string of people that you've been with behind Sookie's back?"

"Pam, you've got it all wrong!"

"I have it all wrong? Then please explain to me how it is you cheated on Sookie. Did your dick just happen to fall into this woman? She tripped and you fell on top of her? Is that it? I'd like this to be a horrible and wrong situation, but I honestly don't see how it is. Once Sookie told me, I started to think back to how things have been at the office recently. I could tell that Cindy was attracted to you, but that's nothing new considering how much women throw themselves at you. But then I had noticed that you were distracted around her and I started to wonder. I can't believe that you would do this."

"Pam, please. I didn't mean to hurt anyone."

"Really Eric?" I scoffed at him. "You didn't mean to hurt anyone? I guess you should have thought about that before sampling the wares on another woman while being in a relationship. I made Sookie go to the spa day to spare her having to listen to you and whatever wimpy excuses and apologies you would cook up to get her back."

"What are you talking about Pam?"

"Sookie still loves you and she seemed ready to just forgive you. But, I'm not going to let her do that."

"What! You have no right to get in between the two of us! If she wanted to forgive me and let us move on then you should let her!"

"Do you even hear yourself Eric? You came here expecting forgiveness. I can't believe you. Come inside and get your shit. Then you need to leave. I would suggest you don't show up here for a while. From this point forward, I'm going to be Sookie's legal council and if you do anything at all that she isn't ok with, you better be ready, friend or not."

Eric stared at me for a few seconds before slightly nodding. He stomped up the stairs, thrust the flowers at me and stomped his way to their bedroom. I rolled my eyes at his childish antics. I went back to the living room to wait for him to finish. I could hear him thumping around back there packing things. He shortly started to make trips outside with bags and some boxes of his things. He eventually walked into the living room and said, "I've gotten all the things out of here that I can get by myself. The few pieces of furniture that are mine I'll come by for later this week."

"Alright, just make sure to let me know so that I'm here for it."

Eric stomped out the door and went to his car. I heard him start it up and then start back down the driveway. While I hated that this had happened to my two friends, I could tell by Eric's childish reaction that he obviously needed some time apart from Sookie to grow up and realize what he lost.

**Eric POV**

I couldn't believe the nerve of Pam! Who did she think she was to march in OUR house and tell me that I wasn't wanted? I couldn't believe it. As I drove back to the hotel I had gone to the night before I steamed about the confrontation I had just had and plotted different ways to get back at Pam. I imagined severing our business contract and cutting off all contact with her and trying to blackball her name in the industry. But I knew that was pointless as she had built herself quite the reputation and I knew that I would be making a terrible move dissolving our business relationship.

I sighed as I arrived back at my hotel room. I sat down in the armchair and just sat there for a while. I couldn't believe any of this was happening to me. I didn't know where I was going to go from here. What I did know was that I had to figure out a way to fix the rift between myself and Pam that I had put there and I had to figure out a way to get Sookie to forgive me.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for everyone that read the first chapter of this and decided to stick with it! I can definitely say that for me it was a rocky start and it will get better!

And, to the guest reviewer for the first chapter, I do thank you for your...critique. While my Sookie and Eric might not be your cup of tea, that doesn't give you the right to insult characters that I am playing with. Considering it was the first chapter, they are just in the beginning stages of a "journey" and will be changing from the incarnation they are in right now. If I was several chapters in or it was a one shot that would cover their entire arc, then I would understand and appreciate your thoughts much more.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my plot line.

**Sookie POV**

Since Eric was my first very serious relationship, it was incredibly difficult for me once he left. I had grown so used to having him around and I realized how much I seemed to rely on him in my every day life. I waited for him to get home in the evenings. I relied on him to help me decide what to make for dinner. I let him decide what we would do in the evenings over a weekend. Was that really the type of woman that I had become and that my Gran raised me to be? Definitely not.

So while it was difficult to adjust to being by myself, I cherished this time as well because it allowed me to start growing more as a person. I used the time to clean the entire house and go through things that I had been putting off. I also reconnected with some of my friends that I hadn't hung out with in a while. I always said I wouldn't be one of those women that when I got in a relationship I abandoned the people that were with me through thick and thin, but apparently I turned in to exactly that.

A few months into my new singledom and I was mending from the heartbreak, reconnecting with old friends and finding happiness in the life I now had. And, of course, Pam was also there to help whip me into shape and let me know when I was being a whiny bitch, which I was apparently on a regular basis. Pam would come over about once a week for dinner where we would very obviously ignore the huge elephant in the room that was Eric and talk about any and everything else.

Tonight just so happened to be one of those nights. I was in a flurry trying to make sure that I had all my ingredients so I could start making everything. I planned on making hamburger steak with homemade mashed potatoes and gravy, green beans and biscuits. For dessert I was going to bake a pecan pie using my Gran's recipe.

Once making sure I didn't need to make an emergency Wal-Mart run, I got down to putting the pie together. I absolutely loved baking and cooking. Growing up my Gran would always be in the kitchen making something for some event or just because. For the longest time that was the time where she and I would come together to talk about things and be together while we worked together to make her pies, casseroles and other Southern dishes.

Once she died, this was one of the few ways I found myself able to feel close to her. Every time I looked in her recipe book and started making one of her pies or anything else I could feel her with me and it helped me to feel close to her again, even if it was just for a little while. I guess that's why I had been cooking and baking a lot since Eric and I split; I needed the time to be close to her to help myself start to feel better. I know that if she had still be alive that she would have been mad as fire about Eric's cheating and she would have been mad at me for not trying to do something about the state of our relationship sooner. But, hindsight is 20/20 otherwise we would know what to do before anything bad happened.

Once the pie was put together, I popped it in the oven and got started on prepping everything for dinner, even though I wouldn't actually be making it until later. The phone rang just as I finished prepping everything, so I quickly washed my hands before answering.

"Hello?" I said into the phone as I moved to sit at the table, the long cord stretched out behind me. The phone that I was using had been in this house for as long as I can remember. It was the phone that my Gran would always use when she was gossiping with Maxine Fortenberry or with anyone in town really. It was also the phone I had to use as a teenager when talking with anyone so Gran would be aware of what we were talking about. She was definitely a nosy woman. I kept the phone as a way for me to retain yet another piece of her.

"Hey Sookie."

I stiffened as I registered who it was. "Eric," I responded with frost in my words. "What are you doing calling me?"

This wasn't the first time that he had called me since we split. But it was the first time he had caught me at home and spoken to me. This phone call made me wish I had updated the phones so I could get caller I.D. I made a mental note to look into new phones or ways I would be able to screen calls from now on.

"I wanted to talk to you. I miss you so much Sookie."

I sighed. I could tell this conversation was going to go in the same vein as the messages he had been leaving on my answering machine. I listened to them the first few times but stopped when I realized that they were making me not be as angry and upset with him. Was it wrong of me to want him to hurt some because of what he had done?

"Well, that's great Eric But I can't really talk right now, I'm going to hang up now."

I moved the phone away from my ear and I could hear him pleading with me on the other end, but I tuned him out and hung the phone up with a very satisfied feeling in myself. I hadn't listened to him or whatever lies he would probably try to spout. I had stood strong and firm and didn't give in. Pam will be so proud of me once I tell her!

**Eric POV**

I stared at the phone in disbelief. Sookie had hung up on me. Sookie. Had. Hung. Up. On. Me. I sat there staring at my phone, hoping that I was dreaming this entire episode. But when my cell screen went black and I didn't hear her lovely voice coming through the tiny speakers, I realized that I wasn't dreaming that she had hung up on me; it had actually happened.

I found myself quite angry about her hanging up on me. Never has she done something like that when we were on the phone, no matter how upset she got with me. She always stayed on and listened to what I had to say before finding a way to get off the phone politely.

I tossed my phone on the bed in the hotel room in Shreveport I was staying in. I still hadn't given in and found myself a house or an apartment to rent. I kept hoping that if I could just talk to Sookie that she would take me back and everything bad that had happened would just be erased.

Since it seemed that my hopes wouldn't be happening any time soon I needed to start looking for a place to live. Hotels were definitely starting to get old. With that in mind, I sat down at the table they called a desk and pulled up several websites for apartments in the Shreveport area. Many of the places I was able to quickly rule out as they weren't in a section I wanted to be in or they weren't nice enough.

After looking for almost an hour I found a few that piqued my interest and wrote down the contact information so I could set up appointments to look at the apartments up close before making my decision. After finishing that, I felt pretty good and walked over to the minibar to pour myself a drink.

I had just finished pouring when my phone started to ring. I walked over to the bed and looked at the screen, involuntarily shuddering when I saw it was Cindy calling me. Ever since she found out that Sookie and I had split fr good she had been all over me for the two of us to become "official." I was definitely not interested in that. I've tried everything I can think of to dissuade her of the notion of the two of us dating, but she will not let go of it.

I let the phone continue ringing and I sat down in the easy chair. I clicked the TV and decided to try and find something on TV worth watching that would take my mind off the sorry state of my life. Before I could find anything my phone started to ring.

I would have let it continue ringing except that it was Pam calling (her ringtone was "I Kissed a Girl and I Liked it" by Katy Perry). Pam hadn't been speaking to me very much recently because of everything that happened with Sookie so I decided to answer and take advantage of the conversation.

"Pam!" I said enthusiastically as I answered.

"Eric."

I paused. That did not sound like an excited response. "How are you?" I asked even though I now had a sense of trepidation.

"I was doing great Eric. I was getting ready to go hang out with a friend for the evening and have dinner and a great time."

She paused here and I could feel a but coming on. "But said friend just called me and informed me that some jackass called her. I wonder who that I could be."

I know wished I hadn't answered the phone. "I didn't realize that it was any business of yours who I called."

"You know, Eric, I could deal with you calling and leaving messages when Sookie wasn't home because she didn't have to acutally listen to you. She could just delete your messages, which she did without even listening to them. But to call her and actually talk to her and drive to scheme your way back into her good graces? That is low, even for you."

"As I said, Pam," I stated tersely, "I don't realize how this is any business of yours."

"It's my business because Sookie is my best friend and I hated to see what you did to Sookie when you decided to think with your little head instead of your bigger one. I'm here to make sure you don't go fucking up her life again and muddling her head up anymore than you already have. Don't call her again Eric. If you do, I will make damn sure I find some way to sue you for harassment."

With that, Pam hung up on me. I stared in disbelief at my phone and couldn't believe I had been hung up on twice in one day. This was seriously just not my day.

**Sookie POV**

I felt a little drained once I got down from my high of not giving in to Eric, so I called Pam to go on and tell her he had called. I knew she'd in turn call him, but I just couldn't find it in me to care that much. After getting off the phone with her and checking the time, I saw that I had plenty of time to go outside and work on my tan a little. Hopefully being in the sun would help me clear my head and get into a better mood for this evening.

I quickly gathered my things for outside, checked the pie in the ove and settled myself in for some relaxation. However, after only a few minutes I could tell that it wasn't going to happen. Not being able to relax just made me mad at Eric for still having the ability to get to me so much. I definitely needed to move on.

I gathered my things back together and stomped back inside. I couldn't handle being by myself any longer. I was either going to have to go somewhere to be with people or get someone to come here. I decided to give Pam a call and see if she would come over early to help me get my mind off of things. I quickly dialed and she picked up after one ring.

"Sookie, what a pleasant surprise," she drawled.

I giggled and said, "I know. It's not like you're going to see me soon or anything."

Pam laughed outright and said, "Right you are. So why are you calling me when I'm going to see you soon?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to come over early? I'm stuck in my head a little bit right now and could use someone to help me out of it."

Pam laughed again and said, "Why don't you look outside."

I went to the front window and pulled the curtain back. Pam was parking her car. She waved as she got out and I hung up as I walked to the door. As I opened the door I saw her pulling some bags out of her car and became confused. "What are you doing with all those bags?" I asked as I made my way down the porch steps to help her.

"I thought that I would come over early and we could get well and truly smashed. How's that sound?"

I laughed and was never more glad than I was at this point that we were on summer vacation. I wouldn't have to worry about going to work or see anyone that would question why I was hungover and I would most definitely be hungover the next day if Pam had anything to say about it.

I grabbed a bag and led the way inside. I deposited everything on the table and started to go through it. I saw several bottles of wine, the good kind (much better than I would normally get when shopping) and some different crackers and cheese. Trust Pam to bring sophisticated snacks to a simple girls night.

I grabbed the bottles of wine and put them in the fridge to chill. As an afterthought I also grabbed the cheese and stuck it in there as well. If I had my way, we'd eat before breaking into that. I could hear Pam moving around in another part of the house and figured she must have also brought an overnight bag and was getting herself settled in.

I poked my head out of the kitchen and yelled down the hall, "Pam! Do you want me to go on and make dinner?"

I heard a muffled "Yes!" and then more thumping.

I checked the pie and saw it was done, so I pulled it out before pulling everything I had prepped earlier out to finish making it. I had just started making everything when I heard Pam walk into the kitchen.

"Sookie, I can honestly say I look forward to our weekly dinners like you wouldn't believe. That smell in here of whatever you're making is so worth coming out here for."

I laughed and continued making everything. We made some small talk while I cooked. Pam learned early on that I didn't do too well with cooking if she tried to have a very serious conversation with me. I almost burned the kitchen down the first time she came over because I wasn't concentrating on what was cooking on the stove. We now restrict ourselves to very superficial conversations.

I was able to quickly finish cooking everything and asked Pam to set the table. I then laid everything out and opened a bottle of wine for us to enjoy with dinner as well. We dug in and for a few minutes I giggled to myself as I heard Pam making noises around the food. It was always gratifying to hear her noises of approval when she came over and I mentally patted myself on the back.

Once Pam had had her first helping and moved on to her second, she pounced. "So, how are you feeling since you talked to Eric, even if it was briefly?"

I sighed and said, "At first, I was on a high and so proud of myself for standing up to him and not giving in to what he obviously wanted. Then, I just became tired. I'm so glad that I'm not bogged down by our relationship anymore, but it just makes me sad to think of what we had and how much we lost."

Pam leaned forward and placed her hand over mine. "Sookie, that's not that unusual. You were with him for 5 years and had planned your live around him and the future you had together. You are having to completely change the way you've been thinking."

I nodded that I understood and said, "I completely get what you're saying, but that doesn't make me feel any better."

"If that's the case, then you need more wine!" Pam declared and topped off both our glasses.

We sat there for a little while longer talking about different things before I decided to take the plunge and mentioned to Pam, "So, I was thinking earlier after my brief talk with Eric that I might be ready to try and get out there a little bit. Dating wise, I mean."

Pam stared at me for a few moments before asking, "Are you sure Sookie?"

I sighed and said, "Not really, but I think it might do me some good to get out there and see what else there is even if I don't plunge right back in."

Pam nodded that she understood. "I think that might do you some good as well. I actually know a few people that you might be interested in. Would you like me to help you set some dates up?"

I said that I did before starting to clean the kitchen up. I definitely wanted to put myself back out there but at the same time it terrified me since I hadn't been a part of the dating scene in quite a while.

Pam pitched in on the cleaning and we had it done in no time. We grabbed some more wine, the crackers and the cheese before making our way to the living room. Over the next several hours we drank our way through 5 bottles of wine and, needless to say, I was definitely going to be feeling it in the morning.

**A/N 2:** Again, thanks for sticking with me. I don't have a beta right now and I'm using Google Docs instead of Office (haven't gotten a copy yet), so there are probably quite a few mistakes throughout this. I tried to catch as many of them as I could...but I'm only one person. So, if there are any betas lurking out there that would like to help, please PM me! I would definitely like the help!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and gave their support! I love hearing that so many people are enjoying this story and can't wait to see where it goes. I'm in the same boat with you there! I can't wait to see where they take me, that's for sure!

Also, a big thanks to my beta, evasmomforever, for looking over everything and giving me suggestions on improvements. If you notice any mistakes, it's all on me now!

And, that lovely reviewer from the first chapter decided to hit again. The only thing I really have to say is: if you think they're pathetic and you so obviously hate this story, why did you bother to come back for another dose in the second chapter? No one is forcing you to read it and give your input so I would appreciate that if you're not going to constructively criticize my piece and give me some reasons for your opinions, please stop trolling my story. Thank you.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing with SVM or the song that this story is based on.

**Sookie POV**

I woke up the next morning to a horrible pounding in my head. I groaned as the light streaming in through the window struck my eyes. Why did I agree to all that wine last night? What possessed me? I am definitely not in college anymore.

As much as I didn't want to move, I forced myself out of bed and into the ensuite bathroom. I stumbled to the shower and turned it on, stripped quickly and jumped in. I shivered for a few minutes before it finally warmed up. However uncomfortable it might have made me, it was just what I needed to help clear the fog from my brain.

After showering I dressed in comfortably clothes and made my way to the kitchen to start some coffee. When I walked in the kitchen, however, I found Pam sitting at the table with a cup of coffee, her laptop and her cell phone, which she was talking on. I drew up short and stared at her. "I thought you'd be asleep," I grunted. I am definitely not a morning person. I don't do well with other people until I've had my morning shot of caffeine from a cup of coffee.

Instead of answering me, she pointed at my coffee pot and I noticed that she had brewed enough coffee for several cups and placed a mug next to it. I sent up a prayer of thanks and quickly poured and doctored my cup. I sat down at the table and gratefully sipped from the cup as Pam finished her conversation on the phone. After she hung up, she started typing on her laptop. Pam learned one of the first times she was over here in the morning and tried talking to me before coffee. I nearly bit her head off and she learned to let me break the ice in the morning.

Once I finished my first cup, I got up and made another. Once I sat down, I repeated my earlier statement of, "I thought you'd still be asleep."

"Yes, I had planned on it. But my assistant called me at the ass crack of dawn about some files. Since I don't normally sleep well after drinking anyway, I went ahead and got up to get some things done."

I nodded that I understood and continued to sip my coffee. After a few moments of silence, Pam said, "I've got you a date for Monday night."

The coffee I had been sipping got lodged in my throat as I sputtered at her statement. After a few moments of coughing and trying to breath, I rasped, "What?"

"I got you a date for Monday night," she repeated.

"Wow, that was fast."

Pam shrugged and said, "You said you were ready so I went ahead and contacted Preston Pardloe. He was quite excited when I described you to him. He has a thing for blonde haired, blue eyed women."

I smiled and sipped my coffee again. I murmured thanks to show my appreciation while my mind was going a mile a minute. I had mentioned that I might be ready to see about dating casually, but I didn't think Pam would jump on it so quickly. Thinking about who Pam is, it shouldn't surprise me that she would go on and find someone to set me up with.

The rest of the morning we spent chatting about different things before Pam got dressed and left a little before lunch. As much as I loved having her around, I was thankful she was gone so I could fully process my upcoming date and clean the house from last night's festivities.

As I vacuumed, dusted and polished everything in the house, I let my mind wander to what Pam had told me about Preston. He was a highly successful corporate lawyer with a big firm in Shreveport. Apparently they had tried dating at one point, but quickly realized that they weren't meant for each other and parted ways amicably. It was shortly after that that Pam discovered she didn't even like men.

Even though Preston is very handsome, rich and successful (what a pitch Pam!), he still hadn't found someone that he liked enough to stay with for a long period of time. I wasn't really sure what that said about him, but I wasn't going to dwell on it since I didn't plan to date him for any significant length of time. It was just one date where we could meet and see how we felt.

With the house being clean, I decided to give Jason a call and see how he was doing since we hadn't spoken in several weeks. After Jason blew his knee in college and was unable to continue playing football or afford school, he had come back to Bon Temps to try to find work. However, he found himself in quite a bit of trouble. He was eventually faced with the decision of staying here and running the risk of making some really bad decisions or move somewhere where he could start over. He ultimately decided to move.

It took him a while to find somewhere that had work he was qualified for, but eventually he found work at a big construction company in Florida and moved out there. He's been there about 7 years now and has quickly set himself up as a trustworthy and hard working employee. He was just recently promoted to site foreman, which he is incredibly proud of. He is also engaged to a girl named Amy who seems like she's great for him.

Eric and I went out to visit them last year right before they got engaged and I really enjoyed meeting her and getting to hang out with the two of them. And I can't wait for their wedding in a few months. I dialed his number and waited for the phone to pick up.

"Hey Jason!" I exclaimed when he answered. I then settled in for a nice chat with him.

**Eric POV**

I can honestly say that life sucks for me right now. I've been kicked out of the house that I shared with the love of my life, my best friend won't talk to me, the woman I've been seeing has been nagging me recently and I just don't feel happy about anything.

I sighed as I walked into my newly rented townhouse and plopped down on the couch in the living room. It was one of the few pieces of furniture I have bought for this place. I have a dining room table and a bedroom suit and that's it. I just don't feel like going out to buy the stuff to fully furnish this place when I keep hoping that Sookie and I will get back together.

However, that seems very unlikely to be happening. I talked to her briefly earlier and it was like a salve to my wounds. It was amazing to talk to her again. But I could tell that she wasn't happy to talk to me. And then Pam called and blew me out about calling Sookie and my day quickly went downhill.

I have no idea why things suddenly went wrong. Sookie and I were so happy with each other. I couldn't see or imagine myself with anyone else. Then I allowed Cindy to squirm her way into my bed. Or I allowed myself to squirm my way into her bed. I'm not sure which way it is really. One day I was with Sookie and happy; the next I was with another woman when I should have been with the woman I loved.

When I first started cheating, I didn't see it as a horrible thing and swore that I would come clean to Sookie the next day. But in the harsh light of day I became worried that she wouldn't think it was a one-time thing and kick me out. Apparently I shouldn't have worried about that since it definitely ended up being a full blown affair.

After that confrontation with Sookie and Pam I just wanted things to go back to normal. I didn't want to be thought of as a cheater and didn't see the larger problem. Now that I've had time to think about everything and to see how upset everyone is with me, I feel like an ass. I probably should have been feeling this way all along, but I definitely feel like one now.

Being by myself has finally made me realize how big of a mistake I made in cheating on Sookie and made me want to make her want to be with me again. I am determined to make amends, if possible, for what I've done. So, the first order of business is to contact Cindy and tell her it's over. This is not a phone call that I am looking forward to because I can only imagine how she's going to react.

I scroll through my phones contacts until I come to her name. I take a deep breath and dial her number. She picks up after a couple of rings and says, "Hi Honey! How are you?"

"I'm good," I reply.

Before I can say anything else, she continues on, "I was hoping you'd call. I wanted to see if you wanted to come over or if you wanted me to go to your place. I could cook dinner and then for dessert…well, you know…" And then she giggled.

I didn't respond for a moment, but it was long enough for her to pick up on something. "Eric, what's wrong?"

I sighed and said, "I don't think this is working Cindy."

"What do you mean?"

"It was fun at first, but the longer I've been with you the unhappier I've become. I'm sorry that I'm telling you this now, but at the office wasn't a choice and seeing each other isn't a good idea."

Cindy was silent on the other end. I know she won't take this well and I was definitely expecting her to be very upset and loud of about this. But she's eerily quiet. I don't quite know what to think.

Just when I thought we were going to finish this call with no yelling, Cindy suddenly explodes. "What do you mean you've been unhappier the longer we've been together? What the fuck Eric?!"

I wince at her voice, but she doesn't give me a chance to get a word in edgewise. "If you were unhappy then why have you stayed with me after ending things with your darling little girlfriend, the one you supposedly love so much."

She takes a breath and I take my opportunity. "Cindy, I didn't realize right away how unhappy I was."

As soon as I say that I know it's the wrong thing to have said. I apparently can't keep my foot out of my mouth recently.

Cindy starts her tirade again. "You didn't realize?! What? You know what, I'm glad you're ending this. Obviously you don't need to be in a relationship right now and I don't know that you need to be in a relationship ever. You obviously have some major issues going on and I don't know that you'll ever fix them."

With that, she hung up on me and I sighed. It went slightly better than I expected it to, but I didn't think it was anywhere near over. I definitely thought Cindy was the vengeful type and I wouldn't put it past her to try something. I send Pam a quick text telling her I need to meet with her on Monday about a matter that could impact the company.

I toss my phone on the cushion next to me and look around again. It was definitely depressing being by myself after being so used to having another person with you at home. Then I realized something. If I didn't want to feel like this for any longer than possible, then I needed to get my shit together and figure out a way to get back in the good graces of the two most important women in my life.

**Pam POV**

I hated waking up early, but I had no other choice because of last night's alcohol and the early morning wake up call from my assistant. But, it had its benefits. It allowed me to catch up on some back logged emails and get some upcoming things sorted and ready for the upcoming week.

It also allowed me to contact Preston Pardloe and set up a date for Sookie with him. I definitely did not think they were very compatible. In fact, Sookie would probably think he was an arrogant asshole and be pretty miffed that I set her up with someone like him. But ask me if I care.

As I walked into my apartment after driving back from Sookies my cell phone dinged, letting me know I had a message. I set my things down and opened it. I saw it was from Eric and he wanted to discuss something with me on Monday. I knew it could only pertain to one of three things: Sookie, that whore or his business. Considering I spoke with him about Sookie yesterday and we had a meeting this past week about some upcoming deals I highly doubted it had anything to do with either of those. That left the whore.

I decided to call him and see if he'd go on and tell me what I should expect from this meeting. I thought he wasn't going to answer since he was taking so long to answer but he eventually picked up right as his voicemail was about to pick up.

"Pam," he said. Was it just me or did Eric sound sad?

"I just got your text. Want to give me a hint as to what I should expect?"

He sighed and said, "I broke things off with Cindy."

I started laughing. I couldn't help it. Based on how things went down right after his and Sookie's break up I thought he'd stay with her for a lot longer. Turns out I was wrong and that makes me quite happy. He allows me a few moments to collect myself before saying, "I didn't think you'd react quite this way." I could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"Well, I didn't quite expect to react like that. I'm glad to hear it though. But, what does it have to do with this meeting you want to have on Monday?"

"I'm not sure she took this well and—"

I butted in with, "You don't think she took it well? Seriously Eric? Are you vapid or just plain stupid?"

"Honestly, I don't know what I thought Pam. But this is important. I don't think we've heard the last of the relationship that we had."

I was silent for a moment and then said, "You think she could try to pull something at work and you want to know what's the what legally."

"Yes."

"If I was a true bitch I'd leave you high and dry. But that's not my job as your lawyer. As your best friend however, I could. I'll look into it this weekend so on Monday I can tell you where we stand and what we can do based on what she does."

"I know you don't want to help me, but I do thank you Pam."

"The only reason I'm helping is because you pay me to do it and you finally broke up with that whore. Want to tell me what caused this sudden return to the smart world?"

He exhaled and said, "I realized I wasn't happy."

"Excuse me?" I scoffed.

"I realized I wasn't happy with her," he repeated. "I should have never gotten together with her in the first place and…I fucked up."

I almost couldn't believe what I was hearing. Eric admitting he had done something wrong was pretty big because he was of the opinion that he never did anything wrong.

"Well, as glad as I am to hear that, I was quite surprised that you're admitting it."

He sighed again and said, "I know I'm not exactly one to admit to wrongdoing and but I definitely fucked up. It's become more apparent every day as I come home to an empty house and no one wants anything to do with me because of what I did. I need to start making amends."

I smiled at his admission. "Good for you. But, I don't know how well that's going to go with Sookie. You've really hurt her."

"I know that Pam! But I've got to start doing something."

I smirked as I realized I could really kick his butt in gear. I would make sure Eric saw Sookie going on a date with another man and see what that did to him.

"Why don't we have a dinner date instead of during the day? It'll give us a chance to catch up and we can do it in a more informal setting than the office."

If he suspected anything I couldn't hear it in his voice as he agreed and I told him to meet me at the newest French restaurant in Shreveport at 7:00 p.m. Monday night. What I didn't bother mentioning to him was that Sookie also was going to be there. Just with another man and I hoped like hell she looked like she was having fun.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who took the time to respond to the last chapter in a review. I appreciate each and every one (even the not so good ones). And, this is the chapter that helps make sure this story fits into its rating. There is a lemon in here.

Also, a huge thank you to my beta, evasmomforever. And I do apologize for the slight delay with this chapter. Last Thursday I started back to my regular job as a teacher. Let's just say it's always difficult to transition from summer back to the mindset of a teacher.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing with this story or the song. Only the plot line is mine.

**Sookie POV**

Monday came and so did the butterflies. It was very nerve wracking trying to figure out what to wear for my date with Preston that night and mentally preparing myself for my first date since the end of my relationship with Eric.

Considering we were going to a really nice restaurant I wanted to make sure I looked really nice and was going through my church dresses. Even though I hadn't been to church much since my Gran died I still kept things that would be appropriate because you never knew when the urge to attend would happen or when you would have an opportunity to wear something really nice. I also found that I could occasionally wear them to work on the days where I needed to look extra nice.

However, none of the dresses seemed like they would be appropriate for a date. At least, I felt like they wouldn't be appropriate even though I knew they'd be fine. I flipped through the racks, rejecting everything I saw and then started over again.

I did this several times before I forced myself to stop, take a deep breath and slowly flip through. I eventually paused at a white dress with red flowers. As I looked at it I found myself transported back to one of the first times I had worn it, several years before.

_I put the finishing touches on my make up and took a step back. I had curled my hair slightly and done more make up than I usually did in preparation for tonight's date with Eric. I had to admit that I looked pretty damn good when I cleaned up._

_I flounced into my room and grabbed my purse before making my way to the front of the house. Apparently I had really good timing as I heard a knock on the door and opened it to find Eric there. His jaw dropped slightly and I blushed under his obvious scrutiny. We had only been dating a few months and I still found his obvious enjoyment of how I looked on our dates a little hard to handle._

_I had dated people before, even dated someone seriously in college, but never had I been so affected by someone looking at me. It was an interesting development, one I wasn't so sure that I liked. I quickly made sure I had everything before walking onto the porch and locking up._

_I tilted my head up for a kiss and we headed to the car. The evening seemed to fly by as we ate dinner and then went dancing. Before I knew it, Eric was taking me home and I didn't feel like I wanted to the evening to end. When we pulled up in front of my house and Eric stopped, I found myself asking Eric if he wanted to come inside for a little while._

_My heart started to beat faster as I led him to the door and let him inside. I could tell that by inviting him inside we were now dancing on a very thin line. I had explained to Eric the issues I had with an uncle while growing up and how it made physical intimacy difficult. I had been able to be with some of the guys I dated, but I had always felt pressured to give more than I was really comfortable giving, thus ending our relationship post haste._

_Eric was very understanding of this and hadn't pressured me in any way to do anything that I wasn't comfortable doing. However, earlier I had decided that I was ready to go to the next step with Eric. And I think he knew that now. While he had been in my house before, never had he been here so late._

_I placed my purse and cardigan on my hall table and asked Eric if he would like anything to drink. He said that he was fine and moved closer to me. I looked up at him and saw something in them I had never seen before: hunger. It sent shivers up and down my spine._

_I closed the remaining distance between us and pulled him down for a searing kiss. I felt myself being pushed back and my back hit the wall. Eric ran his hands lightly up and down my sides before he started to bunch my skirt up higher and higher._

_Once it was high enough he slid his hands underneath and cupped my butt. I tore my mouth away from his to breathe and he used the opportunity to trail kisses down my neck. I could feel him start to ease my underwear down but stopped him. I saw the confusion in his eyes and quickly told him to take me to my bedroom._

_He quickly complied and the next thing I knew we were a tangle of limbs and our clothes were going every which way. Before I knew it, Eric was hovering over me and looking at me with a question in his eyes. I nodded my head and he slowly started to push into me. It hurt a little at first since Eric was bigger than any of the guys I had been with previously and it had definitely been a while since I had been with anyone._

_Once he was all the way in, he paused to give me a moment to adjust to his size. Once the twinge went away, I moved my hips up to meet his and Eric slowly started to move in and out. Sex with people had always been enjoyable, but not earth shattering. I enjoyed being the guys I have had sex with, but being with Eric was different. More often than not the guy finished and I didn't, so I'd have to try to finish myself later or just grin and bear it._

_It was definitely different with Eric. As we moved together Eric took care to make sure that I enjoyed myself. Because of this I found myself coming apart in his arms right before he finished as well. Afterwards, we both lay there in a post-coital afterglow._

I shook my head and pulled the dress out of the closet. I felt that I needed to try to attach some different memories to it than the ones I currently had with Eric. I laid it on my bed before going into my bathroom to get ready.

As I got ready for the date I couldn't help but continue to have flashes back to that date with Eric. I quickly finished getting ready and walked out the door without even checking myself one last time in the mirror. I was worried that if I did I wouldn't go through with the date and that I'd crumple into myself.

I quickly made my way to the car and drove myself to the restaurant. My Gran was probably rolling over in her grave at the fact that Preston hadn't come to pick me up, but since I didn't know him I didn't want him to come pick me up at my house.

I arrived at the restaurant early and checked my phone to check again what Pam had told me Preston drove. I scanned the parking lot for a black BMW and rolled my eyes at my stupidity. I should have known that I wouldn't be able to tell if he was there by finding his car because it seemed that everyone at the restaurant had a black BMW. I read some more of the message and saw that he usually arrived early to everything and decided to walk on in. I might be able to be seated and then I won't have to sit outside for a long time waiting for him to show up.

I quickly gathered my things and went inside. As soon as I walked in I was very glad I had opted for the dress I did. This was definitely a very upscale restaurant and I don't know that I would have felt appropriate in many of my other dresses. I walked up to the hostess stand and gave Preston's name, crossing my fingers he was either already here or they would at least seat me.

She smiled and said that he had just arrived and that I should follow her. As we wound our way through the tables I scanned the room, trying to figure out where we were going. The hostess eventually stopped and moved to the side so that I could see Preston for the first time.

First impressions are always important and Preston obviously knew that. His brown hair was combed and parted neatly and he had on neatly pressed black pants and a light blue shirt with a matching tie. He stood up as I approached the table, which made me smile and earned him a point as he pulled out my chair.

He smiled at me as he sat down and said, "Sookie, I'm very pleased to meet you."

"I'm very glad to meet you as well."

I flipped open the menu and started to peruse what they offered. As I was looking, Preston said, "I hope you don't mind, but I went ahead and ordered a bottle of their house red to go with the meal."

I actually did mind, but didn't say anything and just nodded to what he said. We made some small talk and he asked me what I was thinking about having. I mentioned that I really enjoyed crepes and was probably going to get their seafood crepe as it sounded very delicious.

At that point our waitress came over to take our order. Preston went ahead and ordered and just as I was about to give my order he ordered for me as well. I really did not appreciate that and I must have had a look on my face because of it because Preston said, "I'm sorry, I hope you don't mind. But since you told me what you wanted I just went ahead and ordered it. I thought it would be easier that way."

That is twice now he's taken it upon himself to order something without checking. Granted, I had told him what I wanted to eat but that didn't excuse him just presuming to order it. I took a deep breath and forced myself to calm down. "No, it's fine. I'm just not used to people ordering for me is all. So, what exactly is it you do?"

Preston the launched into this long, detailed description of what it is that he does and I'm barely able to get a word in edgewise. As the date continued on I'm seriously wondering why Pam would even think that having me go on a date with Preston would be a good idea. She knows that I don't like guys like this. He doesn't even bother to stop talking about himself to ask what I do and try to get to know me in any way.

Finally our meal comes and we eat in silence, which I savor because I think that once he finishes he'll continue talking to me about himself.

Just as I'm finishing up my crepe, which was delicious, I hear a laugh that sounds familiar and look up. I see Pam walking into the restaurant, laughing at what the person behind her has said. I can't see who it is at first, but I quickly see who it is and feel all the color drain from my face. I know that Pam knows I'm eating dinner here tonight with Preston, so I don't know what type of game she's trying to play by bringing Eric here with her tonight.

Just as I'm starting to look away and hope that Eric and Pam don't see me, Eric looks my way and notices me. His eyes widen slightly and I see that he has a shocked look on his face. I seriously want to melt into my chair and just die because I can't believe this is happening to me.

**Eric POV**

As soon as I walked into this fucking restaurant I should have just turned around and gone home. Maybe then I wouldn't have seen Sookie sitting there with some other man in a dress that I associate with our relationship.

I look at Pam and she doesn't seem to have noticed anything. I continue to follow her and the hostess, but keep Sookie and the person she's with in my sights. Once we're seated that is very easy as they are pretty much diagonal to me. As soon as the hostess walks away, I say to Pam, "Sookie is sitting over there."

She looks at me with a puzzled look on her face. "What?"

"Sookie is sitting at a table over there with another man."

Pam raises an eye brow and turns to look. When she turns around her eyes are wide, "What in the world?"

I narrow my eyes at Pam. This reaction isn't like her and she must read my suspicion on my face because she goes on to the say, "Sookie mentioned the other day that she was interested in possibly trying to go on a few casual dates to see how they go but I didn't think she meant right this minute."

I definitely think Pam knows more than she is letting on, but I let it slide this time because I don't want to cause a scene. However, I can't help but continue to look at Sookie and the dress she's wearing. I know that men don't usually remember things related to fashion but I definitely remember the dress she's wearing. It was the dress she was wearing the first time we had sex and I came to equate it with the good times we had. I thought she had the same thoughts about it that I did. But here she was wearing it on what I assumed was a first date.

At least I could tell that she was miserable and that comforted me, as bad as that sounds. It hurt that she was already moving on and trying to put herself out there with dating and that I was here to witness part of it. I know that I have no right to think or feel this considering my indiscretions, but that doesn't make it hurt any less.

I was in a bit of a fog as I continued to watch Sookie and her date finish up their dinner and Pam and I started on our own. I honestly have no idea what we talked about. Finally, the two of them stood up and at that point the man seemed to notice someone or something over here and made his way towards us. I sent up a silent prayer that they would continue on past and I wouldn't have to speak to them but that prayer was not answered. They stopped beside our table and the man struck up a conversation with Pam.

"Pam! How good to see you!"

"Preston, this is a pleasure."

I realized at that moment that this was a person that Pam had dated before she realized she was into women. I remember Pam mentioning someone named Preston that she was dating but I had never met him before. It was definitely a small world sometimes.

I tuned back into their conversation as Preston said, "I can't thank you enough for setting this date up. I've definitely enjoyed this evening with Sookie."

At this comment I looked at Pam and noticed that she was very carefully examining the table cloth and not saying much else. She mumbled something and Preston and Sookie made their way to the front where I assumed they were getting into the same car and he was driving her home.

I turned my attention to Pam. "So, you knew nothing about that date, huh?"

Pam cringed and looked abashed, which she very rarely does. "I'm sorry Eric."

"For what?"

"For lying to you and not telling you about the date."

"What about bringing me here?" I just realized that if Pam knew about the date then it stands to reason that she probably knew where they were having dinner and what time which tells me that she had us meet here on purpose.

Pam sighed and said, "Fine, I'm sorry about bringing you here as well. I shouldn't have brought you here but I was hoping that it might help."

I took a sip of my water and asked, "Help what?"

"Help your cause."

"My cause?"

Pam rolled her eyes and said, "Yes, your cause to get Sookie back. As pissed off as I am with you right now about what you did I still think the two of you belong together."

"Really? And you set her up on a date with someone else?"

"I did that so she would see that she won't find anyone else like you that she wants to be with. I purposefully set her up with Preston knowing that she wouldn't like him. Hell, I don't even like him."

"So, let me get this straight. Even though you're still mad at me about everything that has happened, you do want Sookie and I to be together. So you decided to help us out by trying to help Sookie move on, but by setting her up on bad dates with guys that she won't like."

Pam nodded and I broke into a smile. "All I can say is that I hope this doesn't blow up in your face Pamela."

She smiled at me and raised her wine glass. I picked mine up as well and said, "Here's to getting Sookie back."

"And to her not finding out how I've rigged this experience."

We both drank to that and laughed. Deep down inside, though, a little niggle of worry was already creeping in because what if Pam's plan didn't work and Sookie ended up finding someone else that she wanted to be with?


End file.
